


Seven Ukes for Seven Brothers - Fic

by aljan



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954)
Genre: Basically Original BL, Crossdressing, Intentionally Bad Fic, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sex swap, Sorry I couldn't fit all the brothers in the main story, That way they get proper attention anyway, That's what side stories are for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljan/pseuds/aljan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Seven Brides for Seven Brothers were a BL story? I think it would look kinda like this, lol. Based on some brilliant art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Ukes for Seven Brothers - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Ukes for Seven Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320463) by Anonymous. 



Adam Pontipee looked around the cabin he shared with his six brothers and realized it was kind of a hovel, full of unwashed clothes and dirty dishes, and in desperate need of a good sweeping. So he decided to go to town and find a wife to take care of the place for them.

When he got to town, he looked around, but none of the women suited him. Until he saw an exceptional beauty, tall and slim with a cap of golden curls and eyes of deepest obsidian. She was struggling to chop wood while wearing a bright yellow dress that set her off beautifully. Adam decided that this was the only girl for him so, doing what came naturally, he trapped her against the barn door and declared, “we’re getting married.”

Hazama Masayoshi looked up at the tall, imposing woodsman who had cornered him. The huge man had come out of nowhere despite the way he should have been visible from a great distance with his handsome, masculine good looks. He cowered back against the door. This was not why he had come to America! Rationally, he knew this was the time to object, to say that he was a man and not gay, but he couldn’t make himself form the words in the face of the other man’s tremendous presence. His samurai uncle had hoped to dispel some of the shame of his sister's half-American bastard by raising the child as a girl. As a result, Masayoshi only knew how to be sweet and retiring and quailed in the face of such a determined assault. Besides, every lady knew it was bad manners to contradict a man to his face.

So Masayoshi found himself hauled in front of a priest before he could find a way to protest gracefully. At least now he knew his new husband’s name. But the slight optimism that offered vanished when he saw his new home. Adam’s six rough-mannered, aggressive brothers were all just as intimidating as he way, and even more rowdy and decisive. And they lived in nothing short of a pigsty, even if it looked like it might be a decent home when it had been fixed up a little. And Adam still didn’t know the truth, so things could only get worse.

So Masayoshi found himself cowering in a corner of his husband’s bedroom, clutching the neckline of his dress while Adam coldly suggested he get with the program already. Masayoshi shook his head mutely, his obsidian eyes shining with tears he tried not to shed. Adam noted that this made his wife’s gorgeous golden curls bounce fetchingly, even if she was being cold and unreasonable on their wedding night. Unable to stand it anymore, he fell on her and tore her dress, only to receive the surprise of his life! His fetching bride was no woman, but a slight man trembling with terror and cold. His first instinct was rage at the trick, but he found himself unable to take his eyes away from the smooth white limbs, the heart-shaped face that was no less beautiful now in its distress, the slender torso. Incapable of resisting the urge, he fell on Masayoshi like a ravening beast!

Masayoshi squeaked in surprise when he found himself so assaulted, and not even with fists like he’d expected. His small, full lips parted to emit the sound and Adam wasted no time taking advantage! Masayoshi found himself with his mouth full of Adam’s tongue and he began to struggle futilely. His small form was no match for Adam’s rugged strength. Finally, he succeeded in tearing his mouth free, only to feel disappointment at the loss of the sensation. What was wrong with him? He hated this… didn’t he?

"I'm not gay." Adam said coldly. "But you're so fun to bully that I can’t help myself." Masayoshi went limp with despair. Clearly, there was no salvation to be found. Adam took advantage of his pliancy and picked him up, tossing him into the center of his huge bed. There, he effortlessly held Masayoshi down with one massive arm and applied himself to caressing Masayoshi’s member with his tongue! Masayoshi shoved futilely at the arm and Adam’s head, nearly overcome with shame. This was so impossibly filthy! But soon, the pleasure began to overwhelm him and his squirms became involuntary movements of pleasure rather than attempts to flee. It wasn’t long before he could no longer control himself, and his release raced from him, accompanied by a few seeping tears of mingled joy and shame.

But Adam did not allow him to rest. Flipping him effortlessly onto all fours, he stuck a finger into Masayoshi’s rear entrance! The pain of the intrusion shocked Masayoshi out of his afterglow and he scrambled away from the questing digit, but Adam refused to let him escape. Before long, the pain had turned to pleasure as Adam found a special spot inside! "I'm not a woman." Masayoshi sobbed, his gem-like orbs overflowing with glistening tears. "I hate this. Stop. Don't." Adam grabbed the shorter man's once again rigid rod in his other huge, strong hand and gave it a vicious stroke. "At least your body is honest. Look at this, Masayoshi. You’re so lewd."

Faced with such cruelty, Masayoshi could see no option but to endure, tears wrung from his by his own degradation and Adam’s coldness as well as the betrayal of his own body, which was still singing with pleasure at the harsh treatment. All the breath left him as Adam removed his finger and thrust home in a single stroke. The waif-like man trembled, wondering how the thick member in his rear entrance could feel so good when the very idea disgusted him so much, but every time his masterful husband thrust, it sent waves of pleasure coursing through him! In fact, Adam managed to coax a second release from him, just as he succumbed himself, so that they fell into bliss together!

When Masayoshi came back to himself, he reached out to Adam hoping for reassurance. But Adam coldly turned his back and went to take a shower, and Masayoshi curled into himself sadly on the other side of the bed. He ached from Adam’s rough use and his heart ached that he had been used so roughly without concern. He knew, though he wished he could deny it, that Adam’s forcefulness had forced entry to his heart and his was in love with his indifferent husband.

Things did not improve with the morning. Through the course of the day, Masayoshi found himself cornered by each and every one of his husband’s six brothers, desperately fending off their aggressive advances. Fortunately, it seemed as though Adam arrived in the nick of time each time, so nothing too terrible happened. But seeing his husband defending him thusly made him fall ever deeper in hopeless love.

The next day, Masayoshi determined to convince his brothers-in-law to go court wives of their own, in the hope that it would mean they left him alone. They were eager, saying that discovering Masayoshi’s appeal had made them wish for brides of their own, but one and all they returned to the house empty-handed. It seemed the town girls turned up their noses at rough manners and backwoods clothing. Masayoshi found himself facing a new onslaught, since the brothers’ passions had been roused by courting. Fortunately, Adam was a match for them all, and he laid each and every one low as they tried to assault Masayoshi. He was most displeased at their behavior and banished them all from the house to go hunting for food for the winter.

By the time the brothers returned, Adam had a plan, although he refused to discuss it with Masayoshi. Thus, the slight man had no idea what to expect when they all left the house in the dead of night. But he certainly never expected that they would return with town girls slung over their saddlebows! He could only watch in helpless horror as the girls fled one way and another, pursued by the brothers. But eventually he mustered the strength and fortitude to stand tremblingly before Adam and tell him that this could not continue. The girls would have to stay the night, there was no help for it, but they had to go home the next morning! Adam looked at his trembling body, his dark, tear-dewed eyes, his slight, girlish form, and pity moved his heart. If this was really upsetting Masayoshi that much, this once he could give in. Especially since his brothers all seemed to have forgotten about Masayoshi entirely and no one was threatening what was his any longer.

With their attentions on the girls, the brothers were in town far more often, which meant Adam was often out of the house seeing to necessary tasks. It left Masayoshi alone very often, and he began to worry that Adam was losing interest. Why, he’d been too tired to attach Masayoshi for days! Maybe Adam wanted to find a real girl and not a man in a dress. Masayoshi knew he should be thrilled at the prospect. He could escape this life, go home to Japan and his studies! But the idea filled him with dread and sadness instead. What was there for him in Japan, other than a family that didn’t really love him? Being with Adam, desired or not, was better than losing him.

Things continued to get worse until Christmas. The brothers spent the day out of the house, of course, on dates with their chosen girls. Adam didn’t seem to have anything planned, and Masayoshi feared this was another sign of his indifference. After all, Christmas was a day for lovers, so the lack of attention proved that he was as far from Adam’s heart as he had feared. He had carefully knitted Adam mittens, hoping to put his feelings into his work and convey them that way. But there had been no reciprocal present for him. In fact, Adam had been out of the house all day, as he usually was. But he knew his disappointment was foolish. After all, Adam had never given him a reason to expect more. So he did his best to smile and act unconcerned when Adam came home after dark. He made sure to keep his back turned as much as possible, to keep Adam from spotting the tears he could not quite suppress.

So he had no warning when a warm, heavy weight settled on his shoulders. He looked down and saw a heavy wool cloak, lined with rabbit fur. He turned to Adam in astonishment, and saw that Adam wore a satisfied smirk at his stunned expression. “Your Christmas present.” Adam said. “Now we’re having dinner, Masayoshi.”

Masayoshi was too stunned to respond. He had given up hope of anything, but Adam had decided to do all this anyway. And the cloak was perfect, long and cut to allow for his skirts. Maybe Adam really did care after all? A small hope kindled in Masayoshi’s heart. It gave him the courage to reach out for the first time and offer Adam a kiss! Adam responded intensely and soon they were both gasping with desire. But Adam made him wait until after their dinner, when they were eating cake at the kotatsu by the fire. Most of the cake ended up smeared over them as they made impassioned love. Afterward, Masayoshi sobbed silently, because the intimacy had only made him yearn more for real love. Unbeknownst to him, Adam watched his shaking shoulders with a troubled frown.

On New Years, the entire family piled into the sleigh to go to the shrine for the first visit of the year. Masayoshi had only one wish: that Adam would love him. He still believed it was futile, even though he knew Adam was possessive of him and desired him. But The hope Christmas had kindled refused to die! He was heartened to see that his fortune was great luck, even though he knew believing in those was silly and childish. But Adam held his hand as they left and when they returned home, he was dragged up to their bedroom. He thought he saw greater kindness than ever before in Adam’s expression and detected greater tenderness in his touch. His yearning and love overflowed until his could no longer control his words, and he cried out his love, which he had meant to keep secret forever! Afterward, he cried in despair, because now Adam knew and he would have to face the pain of rejection. But he found himself gathered in gentle arms and cradled tenderly. “I love you too, Masayoshi.” Adam said. It couldn’t be true! Adam couldn’t love him! But he swore that he did, so desperately and Masayoshi was forced to believe him.

Afterward they came together lovingly, so that Masayoshi wept from his beautiful, dark eyes in wonder that the world could be so wonderful.

 

By the summer festival, all Adam’s brothers were married and desperately happy with their town wives. And it wasn’t until the festival, with everyone dressed in their very best, that all the brothers compared notes enough to realize something startling. Every single one of their brides was a man! It seemed women were so scarce there on the frontier that the town had none, so the most beautiful boys were asked to wear skirts, so that men would have someone to admire. The brothers almost never went into town until they started courting, and so hadn’t known about the custom. It made Masayoshi even more happy than before, because now everyone knew his secret. He didn’t have to hide being a man for Adam’s sake anymore. And he had lots of brothers who truly understood him. But still, what made everything perfect was that he knew Adam loved him with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if I get enough reviews, I'll write about their Valentines Day, with lots of hot sex! So R&R please!
> 
> Also, I know this story is only about Adam and Masayoshi/Milly. The other brothers' relationships really deserved to be the focus of their stories, to they'll be companion volumes! Next up will be Gideon, the sweet brother, and his prickly wife Arthur (Alice.) Look forward to it!


End file.
